


Небо на первом месте

by Theonya



Category: Simoun (Anime), Vocaloid
Genre: Break Up, End is the Beginning, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Military, Pilots, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Если бы Иа могла, то обняла бы его крыльями, но получалось только взлетать, парить на симирэ и возвращаться к тем, кто считает подругой, к тем, кого она любит.Но на первом месте - небо.
Relationships: IA/Lily (Vocaloid)





	Небо на первом месте

**Author's Note:**

> Для незнакомых с аниме "Симун" людей несколько объяснений:  
> в данном мире все рождаются девушками (как бы без пола), но затем выбирают пол при помощи Источника, где обитает бесполый Жрец. При выборе мужского пола к имени добавляется Ф.  
> В данном мире существует машина, способная перемещаться во времени и пространстве - Симун. Изначально она была для молитв верховному божеству - Темпус Спатиуму, однако может и используется в качестве боевой машины. Управляют им две Сивиллы - младшие жрицы, которые еще не выбрали пол, но могут потом. Одна Сивилла называется Ауригой, она управляет самой машиной, другая - Сагиттой, она является штурманом и стрелком. Ри-Маджон - фигуры пилотажа\молитвы. Запускается машина поцелуем жриц, а затем - их одновременным поцелуем сферы. Интересно, что если девушки друг другу НЕ нравятся, не испытывают симпатии, Симун не запустится. В нем есть два двигателя: один отвечает за время (предположительно в части сагитты находится), другой - за пространство (в части ауриги).
> 
> В общем, все. Извините, что запутанно, может.  
> Подробнее и правильнее: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simoun
> 
> И отдельное извини для "заказчицы": не думала, что оно получится настолько грустным(

Она с детства обожала небо. Его чистую голубизну и закатный румянец, Солнце и Луну, ветер и дождь. Если бы могла, она бы обняла его крыльями, но получалось только взлетать, парить на симирэ и возвращаться к тем, кто считает подругой, к тем, кого она любит.  
Но на первом месте — небо.  
Иа не может себя представить без него.  
У нее есть партнер, сагитта Лили, которую она, в принципе, любит, испытывает симпатию, не переходящую, по ее мнению, в глубокие чувства. Она похожа на искру, воспламеняющую все вокруг, и Иа ничего не может и не хочет делать с подобным напором, соглашаясь и чувствуя себя от того живой.  
— Не замерзла? — связывается с земли та.  
— Нет, и так хорошо.  
— Иди сюда.  
У Лили очень теплые, почти душащие объятия, и кофта такая мягкая и пушистая, щекочет нос, и Иа чихает.  
— По чайковскому?  
Малина вкусная, а губы сагитты потом, в спальне, сладкие и провоцирующие настолько, что Иа не может сдержать улыбку на перекличке и дополнительно облизывает их, активируя Симун. Лили углубляет поцелуй, ведь аурига обычно более сдержана, нельзя упускать шанс. Руки нежно проводят по телу, ветер путает золотые и жемчужно-серые пряди, механики присвистывают, а наставник на заднем плане что-то кричит о плохом поведении и несобранных волосах. Они целуют сферу, загорается зеленый свет, и наконец — ощущение полета, радости, просветления. Молитвы Темпус Спатиуму, Ри-Маджон, со стороны завораживают, околдовывают, а в кабине больше очаровывает ощущение невесомости и искренности. «Небо никогда не лжет», — почему-то думает она, и фигура рассыпается.  
— Бусинка, не спи! — предостерегает любовница. Она кивает, отгоняя плохие предчувствия. Всего лишь помехи в сигнале ее управления, не более.

— …Берегите себя, но запомните, в случае ЧП у вас будут другие партнеры!  
Война началась внезапно, недалеко и ожесточенно. Погибла половина разведовательного Хора, потому даже учениц-Сивилл отправляли. Разведка боем, мать ее. Лили долго рыдала по убитой младшей, но в сердце поселился боевой дух, жажда мести. Иа успокаивала как могла. Тщетно.  
— Быстрее! Выше! Черт…  
Она ругалась на всех и все. Их Симун мелко трясло от отдачи. Иа отвлеклась на очередную реплику и пропустила удар. Машину завертело в диком вихре, моторы заглохли, и она раскололась на две части. Девушка судорожно дергала ручки, желая спастись самой и спасти напарницу, но ее мотор завелся, а двигатель Лили… Вспыхнул.  
— Аурига Иа, всем! Спасите Лили, она падает, прошу! ..  
Девушку и саму крутило и бросало во все стороны, но машина снижалась постепенно. Это было последним, что она отметила, теряя сознание.

Белый потолок. Почему-то все болит, и мир стал тише. Рукой не пошевелить.  
— Лежи! — торопливо бросает медсестра, куда-то убегая.  
Оказывается, сломаны пара ребер и рука. И одно ухо оглохло, а все остальное — ерунда.  
— А как сагитта? Лили?  
Врач отвел взгляд в сторону.  
— Жива. Отдыхай.  
С огромной тяжелой штукой на руке особо напарницу не поищешь, но Иа неожиданно для себя уболтала санитара провести и помочь.  
— Я не буду есть.  
— Я без еды, милая, — с улыбкой начала аурига, но замолчала, когда девушка повернулась. Одного глаза нет, нос сломан, лицо опухло. Выше воротника начинается бурый, еще сырой ожог, и, кажется, длится до колена, высунувшегося из-под покрывала.  
— Нравится?  
— Бедняга моя…  
— Все из-за тебя, — оттолкнула желающую обнять руку блондинка. — Это ты во всем виновата! Не хочу тебя видеть…  
— Но почему? — вскрикнула обычно тихая Иа.  
Вопрос остался без ответа.

Все потихоньку заживало. Ухо уже никогда не услышит, нос сагитты отделался легкой горбинкой, губы зажили, отек спал. Остались шрамы, да рукой двигать было все еще больно.  
Она по-прежнему приходила к Лили.  
Пыталась что-то говорить и извиняться, хотя и сама не понимала, что с ними творится. Признавалась в любви, все-таки осознанной и реальной, получая в ответ хмыканье. Она теряла надежду. Сагитта все больше уходила в себя.  
-…Госпожа Иа, нужно сделать выбор. В любом случае никто не осудит искалеченных жриц. Через два дня поездка к Источнику, явка обязательна…  
Соседка по палате что-то раздраженно говорила гостье, та оправдывалась. Вот бы и…  
— Слышите?  
— Да, главнокомандующий Мейкоф.  
— Мне жалко вас всех, милая, — грустно погладил по голове он. Она слабо улыбнулась:  
— Все будет в порядке. Когда-нибудь.  
В палате сагитты сидела медсестра, расшивая повязку на глаз бисером, темным, вопреки ожиданиям ауриги. Увидев ее, женщина поклонилась и вышла.  
— Спасибо, Эриэ! — вдогонку бросила та. — Слышала новость? У меня появилась надежда. Врачи сказали, что выбор пола дает частичную регенерацию всего тела, и…  
— Ты будешь нормально видеть?  
— Да. Задолбалась от урода в зеркале, уже сил нет.  
— Это пройдет, Лили.  
— Ты бы обняла меня…  
Как в старые добрые времена. Теплые объятия, но сладкий запах уступил место резкому — лекарства же. Девушка шепнула что-то на глухое ухо.  
— Что?  
— Ты пройдешь этот путь со мной?  
— Мы… — «уже давно в его конце», — послышалось в голове, но вслух Иа произнесла:  
— Справимся.

Поезд мчался, подвигая к решению. Аурига читала газету — объявили перемирие, понимая, что война лихорадит обе страны, и мирно передали спорные земли. Героиням выдали по ордену, типа «Родина Вас не забудет!», но, в отличии от других девчонок, Иа закинула его в дальний угол чемодана. Лили спала на плече погруженной в вязание медсестры. Хорошая была бы пара, классическая. Обрезанные, тогда приставшие к коже, золотые волосы отросли по плечи, как раз скрывая шрам. Бисерная повязка восхитительно подошла к дорожной форме, делая сагитту бунтаркой. На лице — спокойствие.  
«Ты пройдешь этот путь со мной?»  
Иа понимала — никто из вагона не останется Сивиллой. Все они — контуженные, больные, утратившие здоровье и друзей, — уйдут в мир, найдут любимое дело, и на волне умений воспарят жаждой жизни. Даже тело восстановится. Правда, ногу вон той девушке уже не отрастить, но у нее протез, она учится ходить заново…  
— Прошу Вас.  
Сивиллы организованно вышли, построились в ожидании своей очереди.  
— Хакуриф!  
— Мику!  
— Лерей!  
— Леноф!  
Иа чувствовала угрызения совести. Она и так шла одной из последних, перед ней…  
— Лилиф!  
Блондинка, вернее, теперь уже блондин радостно вышел из пещеры, обнимаясь со всеми подряд.  
— Видишь, у меня получилось! Темпус Спатиум все исправил!  
Она обняла счастливую бывшую сагитту.  
— Кажется, твоя очередь.  
Там было холодно и прекрасно.  
— Скажи правду, Сивилла.  
Бесполый, грозный, но справедливый голос.  
— Кем ты хочешь быть?  
Она задумалась. Вспомнила смех Лили и ее отчужденность, легкость и свободу небес… Она все же не могла.  
— Хочу остаться собой.  
— Тогда ступай, — Жрица, кажется, улыбалась?! — Ступай, Обрученная с Небесами.  
Бывшие Сивиллы молча расступались перед той, кто все еще хотела летать.  
— Я для тебя ничего не значу?  
— Ты — мои чудесные воспоминания, Лили.  
Слезы досады брызнули из голубых глаз, а рот сжался в упрямую нитку, чтоб через миг сказать гадость, но Иа обратилась к медсестре:  
— Присмотрите за ней?  
— Мы обязательно станем счастливыми, — жестами показала та.  
— Вот и хорошо.  
Позади осталось все дорогое, но с подобным грузом за спиной она бы медленно умирала, не в силах летать.   
Небо на первом месте. Только оно будет рядом всегда.


End file.
